


The Boss’s Kid

by SW_7504



Series: If Ahsoka Never Became Anakin's Padawan [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Jedi, Pirate Ahsoka, Pirates, bamf ahsoka, zygerrians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_7504/pseuds/SW_7504
Summary: The small village in Shili was an easy target. Their warriors having long been taken care of. And with the Jedi clueless to the rise of the zygerrian empire, there is nothing to stop them from taking more and more slaves.That is, until a band of pirates set their eyes on the village as well. But when they get there, it is already too late.At least, it was... until a tiny Togruta with giant blue eyes managed to somehow sneak her way into their merry band.Or... Once Ahsoka’s village gets destroyed by zygerrians she gets adopted by pirates
Series: If Ahsoka Never Became Anakin's Padawan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851955
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Should I probably finish my other stories before beginning a new one, probably. But I’ve had this idea in my head for so long. So. Here ya go.

Everywhere she looked, all she saw was countless bodies falling to the ground, their once colorful skin now stained red. Her hearing had long since gone so she no longer could hear the horrifying screams and loud explosions that now occupied her once peaceful village. Her arms were shaking as she ran, as fast as she could, back to her hut.

The scary wolf men with their shiny weapons were back. But this time, they had decided to punish the whole village. Red lights flashed all around her and hit many people. She willed herself not to look. 

_ Just make it back to the hut. You’ll be safe in the hut. _

Not a minute later, she burst through the curtain door and ran to the center of the house. She lifted up the akul rug and unlatched the door as fast as she could. She took one last look at the door before jumping down into the darkness.

A small light flickered near her. She reached towards it and turned the little dial at the side. Slowly, the light grew, letting her see the room around her. 

She had only been down here once, and that was when the wolf men had first arrived. And now she was here again.

She pushed herself back until she felt the cold metal against her skin. It sent shivers down her body. She tenderly pulled her legs in closer to her body, wrapping her arms around her.

She could feel her breaths coming out. They were strange and uneven and shook her whole body.

Her hearing was returning and she could now hear the screams and loud booms echoing down into her little chamber.

Every once in a while, a loud explosion would rock the entire room and jolt her entire body, sending speckles of dirt from the ceiling.

Don’t scream.

Don't scream.

Don’t scream.

Momma said “Don’t scream.”

But every explosion, every scream from the dying lips of the people outside brought her closer and closer to it.

She didn’t know how much time had passed. It felt like days, but at the same time, only minutes.

Until, the screaming stopped. Until, the explosions stopped.

She tilted her head, listening intently. But no sound was emitted. Silence enveloped her tiny corner. Numbly, she crawled over to the latter and looked up. She could see some light peeking through the tiny holes, outlining the door frame.

She slowly started to climb up the latter, blending in with the silence till she came to the hatch. She carefully lifted it, peeking through. 

No one was there, just the cheerful coloring of her small hut.

If she did not have her memories of the things that happened just moments prior, she would have thought it to be just another regular day. She could hear the birds chirping in the nearby forest and the gurgling water in the stream.

Everything seemed peaceful. Everything seemed okay. 

She lifted herself out of the little tunnel and nimbly walked over to the door. She took in a deep breath, let her eyes close, and pushed herself through the curtain.

She found herself tumbling to the ground, tripping over something a little squishy on the ground. Her eyes flew open and looked around for what she tripped on.

Lying on the ground, surrounded by a red liquid was her neighbor, Okliee Nalle. 

“Okie?” She whispered, touching her shoulder. “Okie? Wake up.”

Okliee made no movements.

Her brows furrowed. Why wasn’t she waking up? She traveled to the other side of her neighbor. Oklie didn’t look in a very comfortable position. She tried to move her body, maybe if she moved her, she would wake up.

She lined her shoulder up with her neighbor’s back and braced herself against her neighbor’s body. A shiver went through her spine.

Okliee was really cold.

She would have to get momma to prepare some soup for Okliee. 

3

2

1

She pushed with all her strength. Okliee’s body rolled over. 

\--------

“Okie!” She yelled, running into the main room of their hut. “Okie!”

Okliee’s bright green eyes turned to face her, and she gave a giant smile.

“Hey there, Nubbie.” She said, catching the tiny girl in her arms and spinning her around. She nuzzled their noses together.

The little girl squealed with joy.

“Momma said to get you.” She said, holding Okliee’s nose with both her hands.

“What for?”

“Says you gotta help her in the kitchen.” she said, her eyes still innocently wide.

“Oh.” Okliee said, her eyes suddenly dropping very low. “I don’t know if I can.”

Anyone else could have heard the over dramatic weariness in her voice, but it flew right over the little togruta’s head.

Her head rocked back and forth.

“Okie?” she asked, concern seeping into her voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothin.” Okliee said, her voice pitching and dropping with every syllable. “I’m… just… really……. Tired.”

At that last word, Okliee dropped to the floor, careful to set down the girl safely before she fully fell to the floor.

“Okie!” She yelled, placing her hands on her hips, her white markings furrowing together. “You can’t fall asleep! Momma needs your help!”

All she got was incoherent mumbling.

“Okie!” She sighed.

Once she realized that Okliee wasn’t going to move on her own she lined herself up with Okliee’s body and started to push.

“You… have...to...help, agh. Momma.” Her footing slipped and she fell flat onto the ground.

“Agh!”

“Phh.” Okliee’s chest moved suddenly and a strained smile snuck its way onto her face.

“Hey.” She said, dusting herself off, her face still in an angry pout. “Don’t laugh at me.”

This only seemed to encourage her as she suddenly lurched forward, clutched her stomach and laughed out loud.

She tried to keep on a mad face, but it slowly melted away as she returned the laugh.

“Come on, Nubbie.” Okliee laughed, rubbing the valley between her two small montrals. “Let’s go help your momma.”

\-------

A stinging filled her eyes.

“Please.” She whispered. “Please wake up.”

She was shaking Okliee’s cold shoulder now. In the center of her torso was a scary black mark that had ripped through Okliee’s beautiful green dress.

Something warm trailed down her left cheek and she brushed it away with her arm. Her chest was trembling and she hiccuped.

“Okie, please wake up.”

She squeezed her eyes tight and the warmth trailed down her cheeks again, but this time, it was stronger. She wrapped her thin arms around herself and quietly sobbed next to the lifeless body of her neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

EVWRYONE!

So I am going to delete this work.

BUT DONT WORRY!

Cause I'm gonna rewrtie it. I have a few new ideas about the first chapter and am going to rewrite it. I have the 2nd chapter writen, but it'll make more sense if i add mroe details to the first. I, personally think that it will be better and I'll have more interest in it which will mean that I will write it and work on it more. It will be under the same name, same author, etc. So if you look that up within the next few days, you should find it. The new one should be up within the week.

Thank you.

And sorry bout that.


End file.
